


Sunflower

by baby_snart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Demon! AU, F/M, Lemon, Smut, fem! reader, fem!s/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_snart/pseuds/baby_snart
Summary: If demons could love, then he’s fallen harder than he fell from heaven.





	

“Ivan, I thought we were gonna cuddle?” His precious little human whined, craning her neck to still keep an eye on the TV in front of her. He brought down that blasted man-made contraption to please his lover, but it ended up cock-blocking him more than entertaining her. He ignored her, opting instead to nuzzle his head down from her neck, peppering kisses from her throat to her chest. Unfortunately, she still had her shirt on. ‘How inconvenient.’ He mused. 

The only reason he didn’t rip it straight off was that she hated it when he ruined her clothes. It’s funny, how something so delicate and transient as a human had such control over him. Ivan was an arch-demon, striking fear and terror into the hearts of who crossed him. Her body was so soft and warm, two things sorely lacking in his frozen wasteland of a realm.

His large hands reached down and grabbed the hem of her shirt, his violet eyes drifting up only to see his lover with a cute pout on her face, but no true resistance. A wide, adoring smile split his face, fangs pressing on his lips. He loved her, but she could be so childish sometimes.

“Just put it on pause, sunflower, you’ve seen this episode a million times,”  
She tossed her head back in defeat and raised her arms with a sigh. 

“Good girl,” He murmured, pulling her shirt completely over her head, leaving her only in the cute bra he had picked out (stolen from the mortal realm) for her the other day. He popped open the front clasp (the only reason he chose that bra…) and immediately began to play with her perked nipples. Now her sighs were less of exasperation and more out of pleasure.

Those sighs turned into a squeak of surprise when he took one of her nipples into his mouth and started to lave his tongue over it, careful not to damage the delicate buds with his sharp teeth. Meanwhile, his rough hands began to trail down her body, claws snagging on the waistband of her sweatpants.

“Lift your hips, s/o” She did as he told her without a moment’s hesitation, a sense of excitement at the thought of mating in an area where anyone could walk in on them. What would Toris or Eduard think? What about Natalya? The face that the bitter succubus would make if she saw them sent a shock of devious pleasure down s/o’s spine.

Her sweatpants and panties were quickly disposed, leaving her bare in front of his hungry eyes. 

He easily lifted her body and laid her down on top of the plush rug in front of his fireplace, his large body looming over of her. With a snap of his fingers, his clothing vanished into curls of black smoke.

“Spread your legs,” Ivan commanded, hands already coming up to assist her and pinning them up. He slowly pressed his thick cock into her pussy, setting up a deep, controlling pace. Her breasts bounced with each of his aggressive thrusts. Her moans were punctured by little squeaks every time his hips jolted against her smaller form.  
He was intense, holding her in a tight embrace and staring at her flushed face with vivid purple eyes. She might’ve been uncomfortable with the strength of his gaze if it were not for the fact that her eyes were tightly shut to ride out the amazing feeling of him stretching her.

Her legs came up and wrapped around him, brushing against his leathery wings. Her hands threaded through his hair, one finding hold on one of his horns.  
At the sensation of her grip, he immediately sped up his pace, nearly giving her rug burn from the intensity.

She was getting close, he could tell by the way her soft pussy was starting to flutter and tighten around him. He pressed her further into the carpet, giving one last burst of speed to finish her off. 

S/o however, was desperately trying to hold out and keep her composure, wanting for once to cum at the same time. Those ideas were dashed when she felt him brush against that tender spot inside her. A bright, hot bolt of pleasure zapped through her belly and down into her pussy, scalding her from the tips of her toes to the roots of her hair. She shrieked, toes curling and grasping on to him to help ground her. Her body arched like a bow, but was held down by his larger one.

Ivan watched her face shift from expression to expression, each one so vivid. He adored the cute faces and noises she made as she came, he didn’t think even in a thousand years he’d tire of it. He waited patiently, looking down at her.

After slowly coming down from her high, she blearily opened her eyes to look at him. Once again, that same grin from before, full of adoration, was plastered on his face. His large hand came up and cradled her cheek. 

Leaning forward he whispered, “It’s my turn now.”

 

 

If demons could love, then he’s fallen harder than he fell from heaven.


End file.
